Wardrobe
A wardrobe is an area in a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V that allows the player to change the protagonist's clothing. Prior to GTA San Andreas, specifically GTA Vice City, clothing pickups were scattered all over the city, as opposed to being available in one spot. Description ''GTA San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, wardrobes are contained only within safehouses, and appear as a separate room with a yellow entrance icon (the same showing up on the exterior doors of accessible buildings). Upon entering the room, the player must walk into the red destination icon, which causes Carl Johnson to enter a walk-in closet. Once inside, clothing options will become available, including adding and removing items. The only clothing options available are the clothes Carl is wearing at the beginning of the game, any items the player purchases from clothing retailers, and special outfits the player unlocks as the story progresses. Changing clothes allows the player to evade a wanted level. Clothes can be changed back immediately afterward without reinstating the wanted level. In the console versions, committing suicide in the wardrobe will respawn the player at the hospital in Los Santos, regardless of where the wardrobe is. If the player removes clothing in the wardrobe, it does not deduct the stats for the clothing, so they can remove an item, put it on, remove it again, etc. and pad the sex appeal as high as they'd like. ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' and GTA Vice City Stories The wardrobe system in both GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories are significantly simplified to support preset outfits. Wardrobes are typically identifiable by spinning clothing pickups (which design is carried over from GTA Vice City) situation in front of non-interactive closets; once the player is in contact of the pickup, they enter a clothes selection interface where they can cycle through the available outfits and select any of them to wear. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The wardrobe system in GTA IV is a direct decedent of the wardrobe systems implemented in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. As opposed to simply cycling through preset attires, the wardrobe in GTA IV allows the player to cycle through available tops, pants, footwear, glasses and headgears (the left and right commands cycle through the available clothing within the category, while up or down commands cycle between clothing categories), before settling with any desired combination. The wardrobe system in The Ballad of Gay Tony is more alike those in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, only allowing the player to cycle between preset outfits. In both GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony, access to the wardrobe is identifiable by a yellow marker (similar used to represent contact points for missions) inside the safehouse, which will only be activated once the player stands in the marker and accepts to enter the wardrobe interface. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Approaching the wardrobe of a safehouse will prompt the player to press a command in order to check clothing options. The wardrobe divides articles of clothing into separate categories. Once a category is the chosen the player can preview the clothing and decide on whether or not to wear said clothing. Trivia *In the GTA San Andreas rendition of the wardrobe, a surfboard is located on the right side of the room, near the radio. It has the most of Washington Beach area of Vice City. *The wardrobe's radio in GTA San Andreas plays the songs from the player's favorite radio station. *The wardrobe interiors in GTA San Andreas are just one interior, there isn't an interior for every wardrobe. *On the Mobile version of GTA San Andreas, the wardrobe door's texture was changed into a wooden detailed door but still has the same color. *In GTA V, most of the clothes obtained in specific missions will appear in the wardrobe afterwards. **Oddly, the Firefighter outfit will not appear after completing the mission "The Bureau Raid". See also *Clothing in GTA San Andreas *Clothing in GTA Liberty City Stories *Clothing in GTA Vice City Stories *Clothing in GTA IV de:Kleiderschrank es:Ropero pl:Garderoba ru:Гардероб Category:Clothing Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Features in GTA Online